Detective Topaz: Supernatural Investigations
by Incepihyike
Summary: Topaz, a 13 year old boy with deep determination, goes forth to solve the unsolved... (In-Working Summary)
1. Prologue: Somewhere in Unova

Incep: i'd like to say, Topaz is probably a character in the realm of Pokemon OC's, so lets say if that IS the case, THIS Topaz in some way is a descendant/ancestor of said other Topaz or just happens to have the same name, pick your poison, because there isn't only one John in the world, but that John could be related to Other Johns(random generic name, yay!)

~~~Chapter 0

Chief Detective: Topaz eh, describe him to me.

Detective: He's 13, He's from Nimbasa City, his Pokemon consist of a Charmelon, a Joltik, a Xatu, and a Whirlipede.

Chief: does this kid have any past experience?

Detective: no sir.

The Chief murmurs to himself in silence

Chief: was there any specific precinct he wanted to join into?

the Detective looks around nervously

Detective: you know those rumors of those incredibly violent and malicious Pokemon...

the Chief chuckles heartily

Chief: THAT precinct hahaha, i like this kid's moxie, noone has manned that department in years, even back when i was a rookie on the force that department was well undermanned.

Detective: Sir... this is THAT unit, everyone thats been assigned on that unit has been Killed In Duty...

the Chief rubs his chin stubble

Chief: thats young ambition at work, wanting to break the rules, wanting to prove the impossible... ahh yes, it reminds me of my own youth... he's hired!

the Detective flinches

Detective: S-Sir!

Chief: thats an order!

~~~To Be Continued...

Incep: ...Its an Intro Chapter, yay! BTW i was in the mood write a more adventure-like Pokefic, so that one guy who wanted more Mac&Cubone, sorry, but on the subject, please review, it literally takes 5-10 seconds, and it makes me feel more obliged to update... n-not that i didn't already feel like updating hahaha, ummm, just do it please?


	2. Chapter 1: The many faces of Ya'mask

~~~Chapter 1: Many Faces of Ya'Mask

(Get it?, Ya' is slang for Your/You, Get it?)

**\Nimbasa City\**  
[Topaz's Room]

Topaz, a 13 year old boy, bright orange eyes, and a determined look about him, his short white-silver hair, tidy but for a few strands here and there, dressed in a Dark Orange long-sleeved turtleneck t-shirt, Dust Brown jeans, and a Rust Red jacket, opens a letter from the 'International Police'

...3

...2

...1

...Topaz shouts loud and inunderstandbly, his Mom rushes into his room

Mom: W-What is it Sweetie?

Topaz: I-I-I GOT ACCEPTED!

his Mom chuckles nervously

Mom: d-do you mean the International Police?

Topaz: HELL YEAH!

Mom: a-and did you apply for... 'that' unit?

Topaz's enthusiasm blocks his Mother's concern from getting through

Topaz: Of course! it IS what i volunteered to join, i even got my First Assignment! and its not too far from here! Mom, watch Gwydion and Leikun while i'm gone!

Topaz grabs Go-Goggles and heads out the door

**\Route 4\**  
[Relic Castle]

Topaz pulls down his go-goggles and grabs a Weathered Pokeball and a Healball off of his belt

Topaz: Ethne! Sepa! its go time!

from the Weathered Pokeball is Ethne, a tailed bipedal, reptilian creature with crimson scales, she has a tail with the tip burning with fire, there's a horn-like protrusion to the rear of her head and her mouth has an elongated snout, her front and back claws are sharp and long; a Charmelon his father caught and handed down to him as his first Pokemon, shes very affectionate towards Topaz...

Ethne: Charm Charmelon!

...and from the Healball; Sepa, a gray, hard-shelled, curled tire-like Pokemon, with various spikes projecting out of the shell, Magenta rings adorn the various segments of her round, tough carapace body, with two especially long spikes or antennae-like extensions, as well as an extension on the opposite side of its body, banded with a dark shade of gray, The inner portion of its body is also dark gray, Its yellow eyes have pronounced gray eyelids; a Whirlipede and was Topaz's first caught Pokemon, with a tendency to be lazy and slow... as far as Whirlipede's go

Sepa: Whirli Whirlipede!

Topaz: You two wait here while i scope out a bit.

Topaz walks off towards a person near a sand pit

=Poketalk=

Ethne: _Charmelon Elon... (Why does he go alone...)_

Sepa: _Whirlipede, Whirl Whirl. (If he was thinking he wouldn't be Topaz)_

Ethne: _Char Char Charmelon Melon Elon Char... (I get that, but i just want to be by his side and protect him...)_

Sepa:_ Whirlipede Pede Whirli Pede Ipede. (Your worrying to much, the more R&R the better)_

?: _Maaaaaask... (Go Baaaaaack...)_

Ethne looks around hurriedly

Sepa:_ Whirlipede Whirl? (You heard that too?)_

Ethne: _Charm Charmel Melon Elon Lon! (Yes, lets head in, i'm worried about Topaz!)_

=Human Talk=

Perry: ...Its nice and quiet usually.

Topaz: That's why you train here, i suppose its not to uncommon to see a Psychic training around here...

Ethne: Charmelon Charm!

Topaz: Ethne, Sepa, i told to you two to wait by the entrance.

Sepa: Pede, Whirlipede Irli!

Topaz: Huh, Voices?

Perry: anyways, i've been through here before, i'll help your investigation.

Topaz: Thanks Perry!

Perry snatches his Pokeball out of the air

Perry: Shall we get going?

Topaz nods and they head deeper into the ruins

[Relic Castle Catacombs]

?: Maaaaaask! Yama Ask Mask Ya!

small dark figures strike from the shadows

Topaz: Whats going on?! its so dark... Ethne, Flamethrower!

Ethne: CHAR CHARMELON!

Ethne Blasts streams illuminating Red-Orange fire into the dark and the figures take shape, shadow-like Pokemon holding simply designed stone faces; Yamasks, Topaz smirks confidently

Topaz: so the Cofagrigus King is nearby.

The Yamask continue to swarm Topaz and Perry

Topaz: damn! this is so...

Perry: pestersome.

Perry throws his Pokeball

Perry: C'mon Sigilyph, Whirlwind!

a spherical Pokemon, possessing two cyan eyes, with a third on a black appendage on top of its head with four wing-like growths around its body, and two small spikes at its base, materialize from the red light of the Pokeball

Sigilyph: Sigil Gil Gilyph!

Sigilyph flaps its Wing-esqe limbs and disperses the mob of ghost Pokemon, Topaz and Perry dash for a nearby exit, a group of red, circular Pokemon lay there, Above their eyes are yellow curly eyebrows and their faces are orange with Three yellow ovals on their abdomen and curvy yellow lines their on its back, the paws are orange and have three digits each, the Darumakas are snoring peacefully, Perry tosses a Pokeball

...Waaahn ...Wooomp ...Wreeem ...Click... Perry caught Darumaka!

Topaz: we don't have time for that! we need to keep moving!

[Relic Castle Deepest Chamber]

in the center of a large raise Mayan-esqe structure, a Lapis Blue and Gold sarcophagus, four Rod-like ebony hands that appear to be stuck out of the sides... its back it turned towards them... not that Topaz knows thats a backside

Topaz: woah! a Gold Coffin! maybe there's treasure!

Ethne tugs on his pant leg, he looks down at her as she shakes her head

Ethne: Charm Charmelon Char...

Topaz: huh? its not treasure?

Perry: Its not...

Topaz looks shocked

Topaz: r-really? but then...

Topaz turns towards the raised platform

Topaz: HEY ARE YOU THE COFAGRIGUS KING?

It Turns towards them, and reveals its simply designed face, and most prominent, in a slot between the eyes is a Yamask mask, it glares at them with Vengeful, Bright Red Eyes, it's White, sharp fangs create a taunting smile, it speaks up in a Craggy, male voice

King: Yes i am...

Topaz: you talk?!

the King Cofagrigus laughs maliciously... in a softer, femine voice

King: Frightened? you should be!

Perry closes his eyes as he waves his hands around in the air, generating a green energy, he snaps his fingers...

Perry: It's not a Cofagrigus... It's a Machine!

?: i told you we should of taken care of those pesky trainers eariler Billy!

Billy(?): BUTCH, for Arceus's sake Cassidy we've worked together how long now?!

the front of the 'Cofagrigus' falls down revealing a man with short Seafoam Green hair, and Light Brown Eyes and a woman with Long Golden-Blonde Hair, Dull Purple eyes, and Pink triangle earings, both are wearing black uniforms bearing a red 'R' on the front of the shirt

Butch: Prepare for trouble you've got that right!

Cassidy: And make it double...

Butch: ...Cause we're here for a fight!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all peoples in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight, fight, fight!

Topaz: Sepa use Posion Sting!

Sepa blasts a volly purple pins at Butch and Cassidy, the leap out of the way, the attack however destroys the 'Cofagrirus' Machine

Butch: HEY C'MON THAT COSTS MONEY!

Topaz: you said surrender or fight didn't you?

Topaz flashes his badge, albeit clumsly

Topaz: I'm Topaz, International Police, and i'm not leaving anytime soon!

Cassidy: Listen kid, go play cop and robbers somewhere else, but first, we'll be taking your Pokemon.

Topaz: i'd like to see you try!

Cassidy: have it your way kid, Go Sableye!

Cassidy tosses a Pokeball, from it comes a diminutive hominid-like creature with dark purple skin, its gemstone-like eyes glimmer as bright as the gemstones on its chest, it smiles with Razor Teeth

Sableye: Sableye Able Eye!

Cassidy: Bob, take the Yamask we've already captured and head out.

Butch: ITS... ehh... good idea.

Butch runs off into the shadows, Perry pulls out a Pokeball and brings out his newly caught Darumaka

Darumaka: Daru DARUMA!

Perry: you go after him, i'll keep her busy.

Topaz: Thanks!

Topaz runs up the the structure after Butch, Cassidy's Sableye goes to intervene, but is quickly halted by an Incinerate from Perry's Darumaka

Cassidy: where do you think your going?!

Cassidy lunges at Topaz

Sepa: Whirlipede WHIRL!

Sepa hastfully rotates, causing a screeching sound, and bashes into Cassidy with a Rollout, sending her feet away

[Desert Resort]

Butch is pushing a cage full of Yamasks with the help of a Primeape, a Pokemon with a round body covered in whitish, messy fur. Primeape's ears are triangular with pink insides, its arms and legs are colored brown, Primeape has metal shackles on its wrists and ankles, The forepaws seem to resemble boxing gloves, it also seems to have a stress mark on the left side of its forehead.

Primeape: Prime Prime!

Butch: i didn't think Ghost-Pokemon would weigh so much either!

Topaz, Ethne, and Sepa reach the outside

Topaz: Stop Butch!

Butch: MY NAME IS... oh wait you said it right...

Topaz: Butch is your name isn't it?

Butch: Everyone gets my name wrong! it's aggrivating!

Topaz: Maybe you should wear a nametag.

Butch: Thats a good idea...

Primeape bangs on the bars of the cage

Primeape: APE IMEAPE!

Butch: It's not THAT heavy!

Topaz: Need help?

Ethne bites Topaz's leg

Topaz: Owww! Ethne, bad girl!

Ethne: Charmelon Char Char!

Topaz: oh right... i'm supposed to stop this...

Ethne and Sepa sigh

Topaz: Ethne use Slash!

Ethne's reptilian claws glow dimly as she cuts the a side of the cage off as the Yamasks fly out and file back into the Relic Castle, Primeape leaps over and causes brutalizes Ethne with a Dynamic Punch, sending her to fly off and over a sand dune, Primeape runs after her

Topaz: Ethne!

Butch: All that work... Now your gunna get it! GO HITMONTOP!

from the Pokeball is a Pokemon with a spherical body which is mostly blue, save a brownish triangular patch on its chest, with 3 cream-colored and segmented legs endorned by three claw-like toes The muscles on akin to coiled springs, as they contract and expand freely, it has a skinny brownish tail that ends with a blue sphere with a spike on it the head is round and brown with flat, curved extensions, a beady-eyed face and a single spike on top... all of which is upside-down, as the spike on 'top' of its head holds it upright in perfect balance

Hitmontop: Hit... mon... TOP!

Topaz: Sepa use Rollout! {I hope Ethne is ok...}

=Poketalk=

Primeape: _MEAPE PRIME PRIMEAPE! (YOU BITCH, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK TO GET UP THERE!)_

Ethne slowly gets to her feet

Ethne:_ Char... Melon E-Elon... (I... could c-care less...)_

Primeape: _Ape? PRIME APE APE PRIMEAPE! (Oh really? WE'LL SEE HOW MUCH YOU CARE AFTER I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU BITCH!)_

Primeape lunges at Ethne, she wearily rolls out of the way and runs behind a tall, round, and blue statue, she pants heavily

Ethne:_ Char... (Ow...) {Damnit... i think i sprained my leg... i just have to stay one step ahead...}_

*SMASH... CRACKLE... CRUSH!* Primeape pounds the statue until it crumbles into pieces, a red liquid drains from the statue, Primeape looms over her, Ethne quickly scoops up some of the liquid stained sand and tosses it at Primeape's eyes, He backs away as he trys to wipe the sand out of his eyes

Primeape:_ IMEAPE! IMEAPE! (YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH!)_

Ethne limps away and hides behind another Statue, Primeape continues to yell in rage as he smashes statue after statue in a blind fury

Ethne: _{Ow... it hurts to just THINK of moving my leg now... i have plenty of fightning experience... a Primeape is something i can handle... i just need to be prepared and... EEK!}_

While lost in thought Primeape has found Ethne, he lifts by her neck to eye level with one hand, Primeape's eyes are red from irritation to the point that the liquid matting his fur makes his eye almost blend into the rest of him, he wastes no time slamming Ethne into the sand, mounting her, and letting lose a fury of punches, chops, and slaps, engaging in very much one-sided Close Combat

Sepa: _HIRLI WHIRLI PEDE ! (GET OFF MY FRIEND!)_

From the top of the dune, Sepa Rollouts from the top, going aerial, and crashing heavily into Primeape's back, knocking him off of Ethne

=Humantalk=

Topaz runs to Ethne and lifts her into his arms

Topaz: Ethne! Ethne! c-c'mon say something girl!

Ethne slowly moves her head as the red liquid, now undistingustable from her own blood leaking from her fangs, stains Topaz's arms, she weakly mutters

Ethne: ...armelon... char...

Topaz: Ethne return!

Topaz takes out the Weathered Pokeball and withdraws Ethne in a red light, he returns the Pokeball to his belt, Sepa mumbles in concern

Sepa: Whirlipede... Lipede...

Topaz: She'll be fine, Dad raised her to be tough, but we need to get back to Nimbasa City fast... we barely got out of that fight with Bach... or was it Borris... Beverly?

Perry slides down the slope of the sand dune and walk over to Topaz

Perry: She got away... i see you atleast freed the Yamasks.

Topaz: Yeah... but i didn't get to see the Cofagrigus King...

Perry: If your quick enough, you just might.

Topaz runs up the dune, the single sandstone ruin that he'd just left from, standing in the doorway was a Bright Blue and Yellow sarcophagus, four erethral ebony hands that appear to be seeping out of the sides it glares at him with Thankful, Red Crimison Eyes, it's White, sharp fangs create a pleasant smile, the Yamask Mask is cracked and blood stained, rather than the machine's mask was, it floats over to Topaz, the Rescued Yamasks forming protection from the sun, trailing behind the King was a little girl dressed in Black, her eyes blank and seemingly souless

Cofagrigus: Fag Cofag... Rigus Igus Agri

Cofagrigus closes his eyes as the Girl's eyes turn Crimison, and she speaks in a static, sluggish, and monotone voice

Girl: Thank you for freeing my minions... Humans often trouble me and my underlings...

Topaz: you're welcome... oh you don't mind if i take a picture, i need one to complete my mission.

Girl: certainly... you helped us after all...

Topaz pulls a camera out of his bag

Topaz: Hey Perry!

Perry: Yes?

Topaz: it's required that anyone that assists me has to be documented too, get over here... err... next to the Girl

Perry walks over to the girl as he sets the camera on the ground and stands next to the Cofagrigus

Topaz: could you take a picture with your psychic power Perry?

Perry closes his eyes and lifts the camera with green energy...

*SNAP!*

**\Nimbasa City\**  
[Topaz's House]

After dropping Ethne off at the Pokemon Center, Topaz returns home, were immediately his Mom captures him into an protective and motherly embrace, tears crowding her eyes

Mom: Oh thank Arceus, thank Arceus your alive...

Topaz's struggles a little to no prevail, his Dad comes downstairs from all the commotion

Dad: Damnit kiddo, you had us worried sick.

Topaz breaks free and pulls the picture from his bag and shows it to them

Topaz: i'm back... AND i completed my assignment!

Topaz explains the events that transpired, after he's done his Dad sighs

Dad: Team Rocket huh... there still at it?

Topaz: do you know Team Rocket Dad?

His Dad sighs yet again everyone sits down on the sofa

Dad: all to well, Team Rocket is a group of thugs who just want to exploit Pokemon they mainly exist within Kanto and Johto regions, but i've heard tale of small outposts in the Sevii Isles, they focus on stealing and capturing rare and strong Pokemon, they also conduct cruel experimental research on Pokemon, but their ultimate goal is to take over the world using Pokemon.

Topaz: wow Dad, you sure know alot about them...

Dad: there was this Kid by the name of Red, he tore Team Rocket from its roots... 3 years later two kids by the names of Ethan Golds and Kris Crystalia cleaned up the rest... heh... to think i stuck around that long...

Topaz's Dad looks off nostalgically, the gears slowly click in Topaz's head

Topaz: you used to be in Team Rocket?

His Dad just nods as he walks back upstairs

Mom: You must be Hungry sweetie, i'll go get dinner ready!

His Mom runs off to the Kitchen as he lays back on the sofa and closes his eyes... and drifts off into a nap

~~~To Be Continued

* * *

Incep: i'm not sure, but i really like how this turned out... and before anyone says anything, Cassidy Does own a Sableye, and Butch a Primeape, unless your calling Bulbapedia liars, which is what i use in all my Fics(by that i mean for my Persona fic i use the Megami Tensei Wiki, Ect., Ect.) i'll ALWAYS use a respective wiki if it exists for ANY fan-fiction i write, its the Incepihyike Standard of Quality.

(EDIT) Incep: Since i've decided to actually publish this, time to proofread, i feel this chapter does have problems with staying in order, and i tried to amend that... but i'm not convinced it worked... but hey, if you leave a review i can only make it better *cough cough* LeaveAReview'KayThanks *cough cough*

(EDIT)Incep: if you see something like poemr or daremr its because i tried do snazzy work with the replace tool in notepad


End file.
